


A Knight in Shining Flannel (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Excuse Me, I Believe You Have My Children (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Baby Werewolves, Flustered Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Stiles, Single Parents, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando una llamada frenética de su hija lo envía a toda velocidad por la ciudad, Derek Hale está preparado para lo peor.Lo que encuentra en su lugar son los Stilinski.Una AU con pequeños hombres lobo, torpes padres solteros y una mala niñera.





	A Knight in Shining Flannel (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Knight in Shining Flannel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999170) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



> Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece yo solo he realizado la traducción de esta magnifica serie de Elpie (Horribibble), quien muy amablemente me dejo traducirla.   
> Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.
> 
> A quien no se le cae la baba con stiles y derek como padres solteros y estos adorables niños!
> 
> Una pequeña aclaración sobre las edades de los niños:  
> Oliver Stilinski tiene 7.  
> Tobias Stilinski tiene 5.  
> Rain Hale tiene 7.  
> Sky Hale tiene 7.  
> River Hale tiene 4.

 

Para ser honesto, Stiles no tiene los ingresos necesarios para ir de compras al brillante y nuevo Whole Foods de la ciudad, pero no hace daño comprar algunos alimentos básicos saludables, especialmente con dos muchachos enérgicos disparándose como malas hierbas cuando él mira impotente.

Hay historias de terror en Internet sobre Red Dye 4-4000 y cada azúcar artificial que se haya anunciado en un paquete. Le hace sentir un poco mejor examinar detenidamente los estantes repletos de alternativas opciones saludables .

—Papá—. Ollie acaricia su cadera. —Papá, ¿podemos tener esto? 

—¿Qué tienes, enano?

—Es cereal.

—Espera, déjame... wow, eso es brillante. ¿Conejitos con sabor a fruta de Annie? Eso es... algo sombrío. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comer esto? —Ollie mueve la cabeza con entusiasmo, y Stiles se ríe de él. —¿Cómo duermes en la noche, hombre?

—Como un bebe.

—Está bien, voy a morder. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Otra sacudida de la cabeza. —Oh, ¿podríamos conseguir algunos plátanos?

—¿Quiere que los corte en tus cereales?

—¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!

— Pfft . ¿Para qué me mantienes cerca?

—No puedo conducir.

—¡Guau!— Stiles hace un gesto de tropezar hacia adelante, agarrando su pecho. —Ese duele. ¿Quieres cogerlos por mí? 

Ollie no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Se aleja como una bala al final del pasillo, yendo hacia la sección de productos, mientras Stiles pone los ojos en blanco al otro chico que cuelga del extremo del carrito. —Tú todavía me necesitas. ¿Verdad, Toby?

—Me atas los zapatos muy bien, papá.

—Eso es tranquilizador—. Stiles adora la sonrisa tambaleante y con dientes huecos que su hijo menor le lanza disfrutando de la dicha doméstica durante unos segundos antes de sacudirse. —Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Red Chief y que nos revisen.

Gira el carrito por la esquina, pero se detiene cuando ve a su hijo varios pasillos abajo, mirando algo en otro pasillo. Eso no puede ser bueno.—¿Ollie?—, Llama, acelerando el paso.— ¿Oll?

Se da cuenta de lo que está pasando bastante rápido una vez que llega al alcance del oído, siente sus dientes apretados mientras Oliver agarra su manga y tira de él con urgencia, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustado. Toby salta del extremo del carrito y se agarra a la otra pierna de Stiles. Son jóvenes, pero saben que lo que están viendo no está bien. Les ha dado la charla sobre lidiar con los matones.

En el medio del pasillo de refrigerados, una mujer morena ha agarrado el brazo de una niña pequeña lo suficientemente fuerte como para magullarle, y la está sacudiendo periódicamente mientras le ladra en la cara. Los ojos de la niña están cerrados y sus hombros están encorvados. Dos niños mayores están de pie detrás de ella, pareciendo completamente perdidos.

—¡Estás tan malditamente mimado! ¿Actúas así con tu padre?

—Él me deja...

—¡Oh, tonterías! ¿Él solo te permite tirar cosas en el carritosiempre que quieras?

Uno de los chicos da un paso adelante, con la barbilla levantada obstinadamente. —¡Lo hace! River siempre obtiene miel muesli. Es su favorita. Y nos deja ayudarnos a recoger el cereal, y...

—¡Y, y, y! —Imita la mujer, levantando su mano libre para empujar al chico directamente en el pecho, —Uf, ¿alguna vez te callas?

Si alguien tratara a sus hijos de esta manera, obtendría una patada en su culo, si no una bronca completa. Desafortunadamente, es bastante obvio que esta mujer, que está asumiendo que es niñera, es lo más cercano que tienen ahora, y su padre probablemente no sabe que esto ha estado sucediendo.

Estos niños parecen estar acostumbrados a esto, y eso es realmente horrible.

Eso es lo que lo mueve hacia adelante. Con pasos medidos, se acerca a la mujer y se inclina un poco para tocar su hombro.—¿Disculpe? —Él sonríe cortésmente y espera a que ella se pare antes de continuar, —Gracias. Me preguntaba, ¿qué diablos crees que le estás haciendo a estos niños? Aparte de traumatizarlos, porque seamos realistas aquí; no hay forma de que te lo hayas perdido.

La mujer se burla de él -en realidad, se burla, como el delineante de la nariz de un villano de Disney, frunce el entrecejo y dice-: ¿Quién murió y te convirtió en la policía infantil?

—Nadie. Pero el último sheriff se retiró y convirtió a mi padre en la policía, así que si realmente quieres hablar de semántica, estoy seguro de que podría llamarlo para que te cuente todo sobre el acoso.

Ella palidece ante la mención de la aplicación de la ley, y desde allí todo es cuesta abajo. Le da una charla de al menos cinco minutos, y hay personas con sus teléfonos grabando esto cuando trata de irse, con la mano aún apretada alrededor del brazo de la niña.

—Lo siento, señora. Eso no va a suceder. —Stiles extiende la mano para sacar los dedos de la mujer de la piel enrojecida, y la niña corre inmediatamente detrás de sus hermanos. Los niños se quedan completamente estupefactos por un momento antes de dar una aspiración, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer fuertes y amenazantes.

Stiles siente un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo por ellos, pero realmente no puede explicar por qué.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—No. Bromeo. Estás siendo grabada. —Stiles dice. —Si hablo en serio. No llevarás a estos niños a ninguna parte después de ese espectáculo.

Antes de que Stiles pueda procesar lo que está sucediendo, Ollie se da la vuelta y patea a la mujer en la espinilla con fuerza, haciendo una pedorreta antes de correr detrás de él. Su hijo es un poco mierda, pero definitivamente está orgullo esta vez.

La mujer maldice en voz alta, haciendo un gesto como si se abalanzará sobre él antes de levantar las manos con frustración. —Bien, ¿tanto los quieres? ¡Trata con ellos! —Solo así, ella abandona el carrito y los niños y sale corriendo de la tienda.

—JE-SUS,— resopla Stiles. —Alguien tiene que llamar a Care.com, porque eso no es estupendo.

—¿Qué es una ezztuendo? —El chico que se había quedado quieto parpadeó y Stiles se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que técnicamente había dejado varados a tres niños menores de diez años.

—Significa que todo está bien. Lo que les hizo a ustedes no fue bueno.

—Duh—, el primer niño murmura, y Stiles se agacha para poder verlos a la altura de los ojos.

—Ella era realmente mala, ¿eh? 

—Solo en los días que terminan con 'y'.

El segundo niño empuja al primero. —Rain, sé amable.

—¿Rain? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—¿Si lo?

—Soy Stiles.

—Es un nombre tonto—. Stiles resiste el impulso de golpearse la frente. El niño solo está a la defensiva porque él y sus hermanos escaparon por poco de la niñera del infierno.

—¿Crees que es tonto? Stiles es un apodo.

—... Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—No. No te lo digo. Te burlarás de mí.

—¡No lo haría!— Grita el otro, luego se retuerce en su lugar y agrega en voz más baja: —Soy Sky—. Y ese es River. —Señala a su hermana, que se inclina a su alrededor como si Stiles fuera la especie alienígena más interesante que jamás haya visto.

—Wow—. Stiles sonríe. —Tenéis nombres geniales. Estoy celoso.

Rain arruga su nariz, claramente frustrado porque no llega a saber qué espantosamente horrible es su verdadero nombre. Stiles decide que no puede hacer daño dejar que se retuerza en el viento por un tiempo.

—¿Tenéis a alguien a quien pueda llamar para que os venga a buscar?

River asiente ansiosamente, tropezando y frotándose las lágrimas en las mejillas. —Papá—, dice, extendiendo sus manos para el teléfono. Stiles lo saca de su bolsillo trasero y le muestra cómo funciona su viejo y repugnante modelo.

—Solo... si. Aquí tienes .

Se queda agachado, mirando con una sonrisa suave mientras Rain y Sky participan en la mirada menos amenazante del mundo con Ollie y Toby. Toby dura unos cinco segundos antes de disolverse en risas.

Stiles puede escuchar el teléfono que suena suavemente en el lugar donde está presionado contra la oreja de River, y observa a la niña iluminarse cuando su padre contesta el teléfono.

Eso está mejor.

 

 

Decir que Derek está sorprendido de recibir una llamada de un número desconocido y escuchar a su hija al final de la línea es una subestimación. Su primera reacción es un pánico leve, que se hunde, pero solo empeora cuando se da cuenta de que está llorando.

—¿River? ¿Ri? ¿Estás bien?

—¡N-no!— Ella resopla, y el corazón de Derek tartamudea en su pecho. Él no puede permitirse entrar en pánico. Puede escuchar sonidos en el fondo, el chirrido moteado de las ruedas de los carritos y otro niño riéndose. Ella tiene que estar en algún lugar público. Puede haber un oficial de policía alrededor. ¿Ella recuerda buscar personas en uniforme?

—River, bebé, necesito que mires alrededor. ¿Hay un adulto al que puedas acudir en busca de ayuda?

Su lloriqueo se aclara por un momento, como si se hubiera detenido en pánico para procesar lo que le había preguntado, —Uh ...— murmura.—Sí.

—¿Así que es por eso por lo que me llamas?

—UH Huh.

—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasó?

Eso es cuando ella comienza a sollozar y balbucear. Derek se siente como la persona más inútil del mundo. Su hija está fuera, en algún lugar, teniendo un colapso total por Dios sabe qué, y él no está con ella. Él no está con ninguno de ellos. Está demasiado ocupado trabajando para terminar este trato, y los dejó con la niñera. Podrían lastimarse tan fácilmente, y la única forma en que lo descubriría era a través de una llamada de pánico como esta.

Oye a un hombre al otro lado de la línea arrullado, —Está bien. No llores, cariño. Estará bien. Dile a tu papá que estás bien, cariño. Lo vas a asustar. ¿Necesitas sonarte la nariz?

—UH Huh.

Derek escucha el sonido de la bocina. Casi lo hace reír, pero su estómago se siente demasiado amargo en este momento.

Otra vez en el fondo, —¿Quieres que le diga a tu papá lo que pasó?

—UH Huh.

El crujido y el estallido del plástico y la piel cambian cuando River le pasa el teléfono a cualquier adulto que encuentre, y la ansiedad de Derek se reanuda. Él sabe que ella está bien, pero ¿y los chicos?

—Hey, lo siento. Soy Stiles Stilinski. No me conoces, pero aquí estoy, metiéndote las narices. Mira, creo que vas a querer encontrar una nueva niñera. Estaba haciendo las compras con mis hijos y vimos a esta mujer haciendo una bronca y agarrando a su pequeña niña.

Derek puede escuchar a Sky gruñir, —¡Empujó a Rain, papá!—. No creía que pudiera sentirse peor por la situación, pero sí. Ahí está. Su estómago está en el piso. Supone que todo ha ido bien con Jennifer, y no tener que ninguna noticia había sido una buena noticia.

El es un idiota.

Derek no pierde el tiempo preguntando quién es este tipo o por qué los está ayudando. Él pregunta: —¿En qué tienda estás?Estoy en camino en este momento.

—¿A-ahora mismo?— Oye un ruido de rebuscar cosas. —No, cariño. Está bien. Chicos, ¿pueden cuidarla por un segundo? Lo siento, ella está asustada. Esa es probablemente una buena idea. Aquí, shh shh . Estamos en Whole Foods en Martin y Mill.

—Tienes a River. ¿Están bien los chicos?

—Sí, están bien. Ellos la tienen.

—Estaré allí en quince.

—Hey.

—¿Qué?

—No aceleres. Tus hijos están a salvo. Estaremos esperando en la calle. Hey, chicos. Vuestro padre está en camino. ¿Quieres decirle algo?

Suena como un tejido tirando, y escucha a Rain decir, —¡Conduce seguro, papá! 

No lo creo. Él estará allí en diez.

 

 

Stiles palmea el hombro de River cuando le devuelve el teléfono, —Hiciste un buen trabajo. Vamos a poner todo esto en mi carrito y lo pagaremos —. No está seguro de cómo va a permitirse todo esto. Casi puede escuchar su presupuesto sollozando a lo lejos, pero supone que lo compensará más tarde.

—¿Quieres conseguir tu granola, River?

Ella lo mira con asombro, y él siente que su corazón se rompe un poco. Ella empuja el contenedor hacia arriba y dentro de la canasta mientras sus hermanos la sujetan contra el carrito.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papiiiii! —Toby golpea a Stiles en el muslo.

—¿Sí, sí, siiiiiiiiiii?—, Responde.

Toby se anima con su atención. —El helado se va a derretir.

—Está bien, genial. Cucharas de plástico. Eso es una cosa. Vamos, enanos. Vamos a pagar! 

Derek entra al estacionamiento de Whole Foods para encontrar una pequeña muchedumbre de niños y un hombre con la franela más brillante que jamás haya visto sentadosa la acera, pasando una tarrina de sorbete de arcoíris. Sus bocas y dedos están pegajosos, y Stiles, debe ser Stiles, camina de cuclillas de niño a niño con un paquete de toallitas húmedas. Él los limpia con cuidado, sonriendo alegremente y chocando los cinco, y Derek se pregunta dónde diablos estaba este tipo cuando estaba buscando personas para cuidar de sus hijos.

Él estaciona el coche, cierra la puerta y corre hacia la tienda, sintiendo cómo la tensión en sus hombros se disipa cuando oye a la pequeña River, —Veo veo algo de colorrrrrrrrrrrr...¡Papá!

—¿Eh?— Stiles parpadea ante ella, —¿Qué color es un,... ¡oh! ¡Oh!

Se pone de pie, arrugando las toallitas en sus manos y secando la pegajosidad residual en sus dedos antes de ofrecer una mano para sacudirse. Derek responde su agarre rápidamente antes de inclinarse para abrazar a sus hijos.

Él ni siquiera pretende ser discreto cuando los olfatea, solo hace lo posible por aplastar su cara en sus pequeñas gargantas y abrazarlos para que estén bien. Sky se deleita con él, pero Rain y River presionan su cara, riendo y chillando sobre sus mejillas raspadas.

Stiles se queda allí esperando pacientemente hasta que sale a buscar aire, mirando al montón de niños. No planea dejarlo ir a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Al parecer, el otro hombre lo entiende, porque Stiles se sienta en la acera junto a ellos, sus dos muchachos se amontonan para mirar a los Hales acurrucados con una mezcla de preocupación y aprensión.

Toby mira a River y se muerde el labio. —¿Vas a llorar otra vez?

River niega con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero obstinado, —¡No lloré!

—Está bien—, Toby retrocede, y River realmente se ve culpable.

—De acuerdo, tal vez lloré un poco, pero no tanto como la última vez.

—¿La última vez? —Derek frunce el ceño hacia su hija, —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado esto?

Rain intenta hacer los cálculos en sus dedos, pero se da por vencido después de unos momentos. —¿Hace cuánto tiempo tenemos a la señorita Jennifer?

—Tres meses.

—Kay—. Rain asiente. —Tantos.

—¿Eso... tres meses? —Derek mira a Stiles como si tuviera algún tipo de respuesta. No puede haber dejado a sus hijos en una situación tan dañina. Debería haberse dado cuenta. Stiles se encoge de hombros ligeramente, su rostro casi se disculpa. Derek se da cuenta con una enfermedad enfermiza en las entrañas que debería haberlo notado, pero no lo hizo. —¿Qué tan malo fue?

—¿En una escala de uno como asustado de por vida?—, Bromea Stiles, solo para estremecerse. —No fue bonito. Ella les estaba gritando, llamándoles y esas cosas. No fue... No pude definir exactamente por qué estaba mal, pero estaba mal. Estaba empujando a Rain y agarrando a River bastante fuerte. Yo solo... si alguien le hiciera eso a mis hijos, les rompería la nariz.

—Sí. Puedo entender eso. —Derek no veía lo que les sucedía a sus hijos, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, pero aún estaba inclinado a romperle la nariz a Jennifer. River se acercó para acariciar su pecho y le ofreció su brazo para una mejor visión.

— Está bien, papá. ¿Ver? Ya está mejor .

—¡Guau!— Stiles le sonríe. —No debe haber sido tan malo como pensé. Eso es bueno. Podría jurar que iba a dejar un moretón desagradable cuando ella te tiró así.

Derek mira fijamente la carne no marcada donde la curación natural de su hija había impedido que se formará una marca indudablemente desagradable. Olvídate de romperle la nariz, quiere alcanzarla y sentir las tripas de Jennifer enrolladas entre sus dedos.

— ¡Psst ! ¡Papi! — Sky acaricia ambas mejillas, parpadeando deliberadamente. —¡Enredaderas de Peepers!

—Peepers creepers.—murmura Derek, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el hombro de Sky. —Te quiero mucho.

—Duh—, Rain huffs. —Está bien, sin embargo. El Sr. S fue realmente agradable. Obtuvo la granola de River y todo, aunque... eh... —Su cabeza se inclina hacia la izquierda, frotando su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos vagan por todas partes, pero cerca de su padre, y su pie derecho se rasca en el pavimento, con la punta de los pies en el suelo.

Derek entorna los ojos; es la pose que siempre toma cuando ha hecho algo grosero. —¿Quieres decirme qué es? ¿Honestamente?

Rain murmura algo incoherente incluso en los oídos de Derek.

—¿Llegar de nuevo?

—Dije que su nombre era estúpido.

—¿Su nombre es estúpido?

—No.

—¿Tu nombre es estúpido?

—No.

—Así que discúlpate.

Rain arrastra los pocos pasos hacia donde Stiles se esfuerza por no reírse con sus hijos sobre sus hombros. —Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—No tienes que verte tan satisfecho.

—¡Rain!

—Sientomuchohaberdichoquetunombreeraestupido.

—Raaaain  

—¿Quieres que lo diga en español? Lo siento. No quise decir eso .

—Aww—, Stiles habla en voz alta. —No tengo idea de lo que eso significa.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Él dice que no lo dijo en serio.

—Eso es genial. Estaba bastante molesto, y yo soy un extraño. Es un mecanismo de defensa. Lo entiendo.

Rain lo mira de reojo.

—Significa que solo eras malo porque estabas cuidando a tus hermanos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso? —Rain frunce el ceño hacia él.

—Puntuación de letra triple—, explica Ollie. —Busca palabras para poder vencer a la tía Lydia en el Scrabble.

—Al mejor de tres—, agrega Toby amablemente.

—Sí. Ahí quedó mi confianza en mí mismo. Están en racha hoy. —Stiles niega con la cabeza y mira a Derek, probablemente esperando algún tipo de simpatía.

Derek está demasiado ocupado sonriendo pensativamente. —Entonces, lo que estoy entendiendo es que defendiste a mis hijos, compraste mis comestibles y los mantuviste a salvo y ocupados hasta que pude llegar a ellos.

—Lo haces sonar tan difícil. Son buenos niños. Seriamente. Simplemente estaban atrapados en una mala situación —Hace una pausa cuando la expresión de Derek comienza a cerrarse. —Pero su padre está aquí ahora para arreglarlo—. Mira, si quieres podría... bueno, no puedo. Quiero decir que tengo una buena niñera... 

—Está bien. Creo que es hora de que retroceda un poco en el trabajo. Está bastante claro que necesito estar más cerca de mis hijos.

—Creo que les gustará eso—. Stiles sonríe. —Sky nos estaba diciendo lo bueno que eres haciendo el helicóptero.

—¡Es porque eres tan alto!

Derek se ríe.

—De todos modos, tenemos que volar pronto. Solo quería asegurarme de que todos volvieran a casa sanos y salvos. ¿Quieres ayudarme a conseguir todas las bolsas en maletero.

—Sí. Eso sería genial. Yo solo... gracias. Te debo. Mucho, en realidad. Este lugar es caro.

—Está bien. Quiero decir… no sobre el dinero. No estoy arruinado ni nada. No en bancarrota. En su mayoría roto ¿Vivimos más o menos con mi papá? Pero no es gran cosa, quiero decir… bueno, es un gran problema. Es decir, no puedo cerrar la boca, por favor, por el amor de todo lo que es santo, deja que termine.

Todos los Hales lo miran como si fuera una nueva y desconcertante exhibición en el zoológico mientras agarra el carrito lleno de bolsas y lo lleva hacia el estacionamiento de Derek. No se le debe permitir acercarse a personas atractivas. Nunca. La reacción fue tardía esta vez, pero una vez más, su capacidad para mantener una conversación le ha fallado fantásticamente.

Una vez que todos los niños están sentados en el asiento trasero y los víveres están cargados, Derek lo arrastra a un amistoso apretón de manos y lo mira a los ojos. —Te pagaré por esto, lo prometo. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que intervenir así. Solo... gracias por cuidar de mis hijos cuando no pude. Si hay algo que necesita, llámame.

Stiles puede pensar en cinco cosas que Derek podría hacerle, muy pocas de ellas con ropa, y se siente mal por ir por allí.

—Seguro. No fue un problema ni nada. Me encantan los niños. Sus hijos, quiero decir. Me gustan. Son geniales.

—Los tuyos tampoco son tan malos.

—Santo cielo. Ni siquiera te dije sus nombres. Este es Oliver y Tobias. Chicos, digan hola.

Toby repite el saludo obedientemente mientras Ollie se ríe de la épica falla social de su padre. Es un milagro que sus hijos estén tan bien ajustados. Algunos días se pregunta cómo logró reproducirse.

—Está bien, así es como va a ir. Intercambiamos tarjetas de visita, prometo llamar si hay algo que puedas hacer por mí. Lo cual es muy poco probable porque ¿por qué necesitaría un... abogado? 

—Lo suficientemente cerca.— Derek asiente.

—Guay. Vas a pretender que no soy un mutante, y todos nos iremos a casa y nos uniremos a la familia. ¿Suena a plan?

Derek se queda callado por un momento, mirando a Stiles con una extraña y pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No está del todo seguro de que Stiles sea real, o si comprende cuán buena persona ha demostrado ser en aproximadamente diez o quince minutos de conocimiento.Eventualmente se complace en el impulso de reírse y entregar la tarjeta de presentación. —Te veré por aquí, Stiles. Realmente espero hacerlo.

—Tal vez con una bolsa sobre mi cabeza.

—Ahora sería una pena.

Derek palmea su hombro antes de subir al asiento del conductor y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Mientras se marcha, Stiles se queda parpadeando detrás de él con una especie de aprensión desconcertada.

Él apoya su codo contra el mango del carrito, sonriendo a sus hijos. —¿Qué piensan chicos?

Toby le abraza la pierna y se pasa la cara por el dril de algodón en señal de cansancio. Ollie arrugó la nariz. —Eres realmente malo en ligar.


End file.
